


1st Hunger games

by MiraculousJellyBugs



Category: Hunger Games - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousJellyBugs/pseuds/MiraculousJellyBugs
Summary: After the Rebellion, the capitol decided on a punishment. The hunger games. These games would take place in a huge arena where 12 male and 12 female ‘tributes’ would have to fight until 1 remains and is crowned Victor. This is all about the first ever hunger games





	1st Hunger games

I woke to the sound of the door slamming. I knew it was my father who had slammed it. He always did that when he was angry. A shiver ran through my spine. It was the day after the first ever reaping. And I knew I wouldn’t ever see my brother again. Unless the odds really were in my favour. Reed had been reaped (odd name I know. What do you expect coming from a family of strange names). His first year. His name in once. His innocent mind sent to kill. I didn’t know the female tribute; I’d never met her. But from the look she gave me, and the slight nod of her head signalled to me she would try her best to look after my brother. 

Finally, 10 years after the rebellion, the capitol decided on a punishment. The Hunger Games. I hated the Capitol and everyone in it. How could they do this to us. How could they do this to the millions of people living in Panem. Coming from District 7, we had a slight advantage to the games. Axes. From the age of about 10, all children would have to help out in the forests. Even if you didn’t have the physical strength to cut the trees down, you could wheel the wood back and forth between the town. Luckily, my family were all capable of using axes and cutting the trees out of the woods. So Reed did have some skill with a weapon. But when was the last time you hit a person with an axe. 

My two little sisters were still in bed, which was a change. Usually they were sprinting round the kitchen with Reed chasing them. Greta and Hazel were 6 and 8 and the craziest of the family. I was 15 about a week ago. Being the eldest I was responsible for food. My mother taught me to pick berries and which ones we could and couldn’t eat. Nightlock is the biggest killer here. They look so similar to a berry we’ve named “sleepers” because they only seem to grow when everyone is asleep. They pop up out of nowhere. My sisters help me trade them as there are a lot of people who eat them. Most of the time it’s because their too scared to pick them themselves in case they’ve mistaken them for Nightlock.

Speaking of Nightlock, Reed nearly died because of them. There’s a patch in the woods where Nightlock and ‘sleepers’ grow amongst each other. They’re almost identical. In fact, the difference is the stalks they grow on. 

Thinking about him hurts. I miss him. And I never got to say goodbye.


End file.
